What Running Does to Me
by Emily Rai
Summary: Wilson wants House to run so he does and Tony and Gibbs stop by for a surprise visit... Tony/Gibbs, House/Wilson episode related


"_I want you to run…"_

And House ran. As fast as he could on that hospital treadmill, going and going until his leg finally gave out. He slid off onto the floor, he was unable to stand from the pain passing out before he could call anyone.

House woke to the sounds of people talking around him. Weird, there weren't usually this many people in his room, and Jesus he needed something for his leg. Maybe he should just chop it off at least then it would be less painful.

"Shut up," he finally growled glairing at the people in his room.

Opening his eyes he realized why so many people were in his room, he wasn't at his apartment. He was in a hospital room, the door was slightly open and voices from the hall were floating in as well as the ducklings talking with Wilson and Cuddy.

"You're awake," Cuddy said surprised.

"Thank you Dr. Obvious," House grunted sarcastically as he pushed himself up into a sitting position holding back a wince as he did so. Nobody would believe him if he even hinted that his leg hurt.

"How are you," Cuddy asked ignoring him.

"Peachy now leave me alone," House muttered swinging his legs off of the bed and grabbing the pants some nurse had folded and put in the chair by his bed. He pulled them on quickly holding back the grimace and hiss of pain as he did so.

Shucking off the hospital gown he quickly pulled on his t-shirt, grabbing his cane he limped out of the room with Cuddy hurrying behind him.

"Where do you think your going?" She demanded as she surged ahead and stopped in front of him eyes steely.

"To my office," House said rolling his eyes as if it was obvious. He not so easily swerved around her and continued on, he was almost to his office door when she grabbed his arm and pulled trying to turn him round, causing all of his weight to shift from his left to his right side.

He fell to the ground letting out a groan of pain as he went. Cuddy stared down at him a horrified.

"Jesus House, you need to go back to bed. Who knows what kind of damage you sustained when you were in there! Nobody knows what happened, one of the nurses walked in with a patient and found you."

"I know what happened, I also know you won't believe me if I tell you, so I plan to keep on going about my life like what is expected of me." House said panting as he used his cane along with the wall and floor to push himself up off of the floor.

"What happened," Cuddy asked fallowing him as he continued the last few feet to his office.

"I told you, you won't believe me." House said rolling his eyes as he dropped into his desk chair.

"Just tell me damn it."

"I don't want to, now leave me alone. Or I'll be forced to go to your office and lock the door." House growled giving her his most deadly glare.

"Well done Gimpy," a voice said from behind Cuddy.

"What the hell do you want DiNozzo," House snapped not even realizing what he had said as he continued glaring at Cuddy.

"That's your cue to run away," Tony stage whispered to Cuddy as he walked fully into the office.

"Wait what the hell are you doing here DiNozzo?" House asked raising an eyebrow as he turned to look at Tony as Cuddy was backing out of the office, eyeing the man that had come in with Tony. He was tall, fit and had silver hair, she could also make out where a weapon was under his jacket.

But she was also pretty sure she had seen a glimpse of a badge on the younger mans hip as he passed so she left without a word. Wondering what House had gotten himself into this time.

"Why I came to see you Gimpy," Tony said happily smiling brightly.

"Who's your friend, the one that's packing and pretty scary looking." House said nodding at the silver haired man.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Tony chirped motioning Gibbs forward.

The older man came forward rolling his eyes as he did so and lying a hand on the small of Tony's back.

"Ah, so you're the one he told me about," House said looking at Gibbs. "I would stand up and shake your hand, but I'm not that polite and they just found me in the exercise room this morning, passed out on the floor. Then Cuddy was knocking me around on my way in here."

"Poor Gimpy," Tony said pouting and not at all sarcastic, which House decided was the sad part.

"House, why are you in here." Wilson asked walking into the office.

"Hey there Jimmy," House said calmly.

"Who are these two and why isn't Cuddy forcing you back to your room?"

"Special Agents Anthony DiNozzo, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs." House said digging through his desk drawers for Vicodin

"Why do you have to Special Agents in your office?"

"Why wouldn't someone as awesome as Gimpy have a couple of Special Agents in his office? Is this your latest squeeze Gimpy? He's kind of cute, but I'm more for the older guys myself." Tony said winking at Wilson.

"Please tell me this is one of your crazy jokes Greg." Wilson said giving the older man puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, this is all real." House said smirking.

"Are you okay at least, Cuddy said you fell. What's all this about you've been fine for weeks."

"No I've not been fine for weeks, I told you the pain returned."

"Then why did you go for that run!" Wilson said in exasperation.

"Because you wanted me to damn it!" House yelled.

"Maybe we should come back later Greg," Tony said backing towards the door.

"Did you just call me Greg?" House said side tracked.

"Yeah, it is your name, the one you introduced yourself to me with." Tony said calmly.

"You haven't called me Greg in years, not since the accident when you started calling me Gimpy."

"I guess I haven't," Tony said with a shrug.

"Your screwing him." House said eyes lighting up.

"And your screwing him." Tony said nodding to Wilson. "You never call me DiNozzo, it's always been Tony since the other accident."

"Well damn, guess I screwed that one up."

"Bet you have," Tony said waggling his eyebrows suggestively before sobering. "But seriously, we'll catch you later, you can buy me lunch, it's the least you can do after blowing me off last time you were in DC."

"Whatever get out of here Tony," House said shaking his head.

"Who the hell was that," Wilson asked tapping his foot when the two special agents had exited the room.

"Old friend from long island, met him when I was in college, when everyone was just kind of standing there in shock when I collapsed in that lacrosse game he came running onto the field to help me. Kid had seen enough injuries to know how to look for broken bones and such to be able to help me. He checked it was okay to move me and just carried me off of the field to the medical center they had just off of the locker rooms."

"So he wasn't in college?"

"No he's like eight years younger than I am, he was a sophomore in high school at the time. We'd met a few weeks earlier his dad owned the hotel we were staying at for the championship and he got to show me to my room."

"You fucked him didn't you." Wilson said calmly.

"Nope, I would have loved to at the time but he had too much to lose. His dad's a complete ass hole and was on the brink of throwing him out as it was I would have just made it worse."

"So your just friends?"

"Of course we are Jimmy, no worries I'm not going to be getting rid of you any time soon." House said smirking, "Your stuck with me."

"What's with that whole Gimpy thing?"

"Oh nothing it's just something he started calling me after that match and I had the limp." House said with a shrug.

"And you let him call you this?" Wilson asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was a very different man back then Jimmy, very different." House said shaking his head at the thought.

"Whatever you say Gimpy," Wilson said eyes twinkling.

"Don't even try it, I'll beat you with my cane." House said seriously.

"Oh fine, so no calling you Gimpy," Wilson agreed.

"Now don't you have a prescription you should be filling?" House said giving his lover puppy dog eyes.

"Oh fine, I'll give you the damn vicodin," Wilson said grabbing a prescription pad off of House's desk and scribbling on it.

"Thank you dear," House said sweetly as he took it from his lover.

"Now if your buying this Tony DiNozzo lunch, you can buy me lunch while your wallets out." Wilson said slyly.

"Ah what the hell," House said with a shrug as he stood and headed towards the pharmacy to get his relief…

XxXx


End file.
